Love Hurts
by MariaRobotnik24
Summary: Shadow is Maria's life long protector, sworn to protect her with all of his life. But he isn't supposed to fall in love with his charge. He has to leave because he was caught and his feelings were found out. What will happen to poor Maria? Will they see each other again? Told in Maria's POV.


**people! Me is back and with a new story at that. Quick oneshot about Shadow and Maria. It is mainly sad and depressing but I put a tad bit of humor in one moment but that's it. **

**Anywho, I hope you all like and please review nicely! EEEEEEENNNJJJOOOOYYYY! :D**

**Love Hurts**

I was at the party and turns out it was Shadow who sang those three songs, Crawling Back to You, No Surprise, and Septemer, keeping his eye on me the whole time he was singing. My mother is suggesting that I talk to him… but, I don't know what I would say. Soon the song Heart Attack came on when Shadow walked up to me.

I was leaning up against the wall and I see him come up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi…" I replied, trying to fight back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"You got the message huh?" Shadow asked noticing the tone in my voice, "From the songs?"

"Yeah." I said.

"It's true you know." He said making me look at him curiously, "I may have left you because of protection reasons. But ever since I did, I couldn't get you out of my head. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

I stayed quiet, more tears welling up in my eyes, but I fight them as much as I possibly could.

"The next one though I know you found confusing." He continued, "As much as I hate to say it, you know that I can't fall in love with my charge, but I did and now there are a few problems. I have to leave because I was caught."

I felt my heart sink. He has to leave? I continued to fight the tears.

"The last one I know you remember from old times. I sang that one because I know that this is the last time I can sing that to you. I wanted to share our memories one last time. Before I leave." He finished.

I looked down. I heard a sad sigh come from him as well. I look back up and a tear finally escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. Soon I feel Shadow brush the tear away with his thumb. I didn't know what to say. He can't leave, I don't know what I would do with myself if he left. I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Shadow returns the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I felt a few tears roll down my cheek but I made sure I didn't break down when he was still here. He tightened his grip around my waist and I tighten my grip on his neck. I didn't want to let him go, I always felt the safest in his arms and now that he is leaving, I don't know who else to go to. My brothers Sonic and Silver? It doesn't feel the same, I mean I feel safe with them since they are my brothers but not as safe as I feel with Shadow. He is the only one I am meant for when it comes to love. He finally had to part from the hug and walked away. My mom walked up and hugged me tightly and I finally broke down in tears on her shoulder. It felt as if my heart was taken and torn right in two when he walked away. It felt like the end of the world, Shadow was now gone, and I won't be able to see him again.

A few months later

I was sitting in the living room on the couch. Sonic and Silver come down and sit on either side of me. Sonic wraps his arm around me and Silver does the same.

"What are you two doing?" I asked sounding a bit annoyed.

They stayed quiet as they both hugged me tightly making me feel suffocated.

"Guys…. Can't… breath…" I choked.

"Sorry." They both said as they stood up still hugging me and then dropped me making me hit the floor.

"Ow…" I said standing up and dusting myself off.

I shot them both an annoyed look and walked outside. I headed towards Town Square and it was nearly dark out. As the night sky came in dark clouds did as well and it soon started pouring down rain causing me to get soaking wet. I was now the only person outside in this weather and I didn't mind it at all. Until I heard footsteps. I looked ahead and saw none other than Shadow walking ahead with his back facing me.

My heart lifted. This was my chance and I decided to take it.

"Shadow!" I called as I ran up to him.

He turned around to see me as I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around my waist hugging me back.

"Maria, what are you doing out here?" Shadow asked, somewhat parting from the hug but still had his arms around my waist.

"I was doing some thinking until I saw you walking by." I said.

"In the rain?" He asked.

"You know I am always out in this kind of weather." I said.

Shadow chuckled at my remark and then looked me in the eye.

"Maria… you know that I am not supposed to be seeing you." Shadow said regrettably.

"I know." I said, "But."

"But?" Shadow asked.

"When I saw you I couldn't stay away." I said looking him back in the eye.

He looked at me with a concerned look on his face as his eyes lit up. Not the upset concerned look but the "You did what?" concerned look as his eyes showed that he was happy on the inside.

"What happened to you following the rules?" Shadow asked.

"Screw the rules this time." I said going up and kissing him and tightening my grip around his neck.

Shadow didn't hesitate one bit and tightened his grip around my waist pulling me close and returning the kiss more passionately and deeply than what I started.

Now that he was in my grasp I wasn't going to let him go this time. No matter how much trouble I get into with the rules. I wasn't going to let the one person I truly love go.

A few minutes passed and we finally parted from the kiss. Shadow looked at me with a light in his eyes that I miss seeing and that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Maria..." Shadow brushed his hand across my cheek.

"Shadow, I love you too much for me to care about the rules." I said, resting my head on his, "Now that you are here, I'm not letting you go again."

"Thank God." Shadow said, kissing me again.

End


End file.
